A Girl Like You
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: When Usagi comes into the Arcade one day after school, Mamoru is feeling down and it affects their routine. Can she return things to normal or will everything be changed permanently? Oneshot. Fluffy. :D


:D lol Okay, so I just wrote this like...within the last minute and a half. Well, I finished it in the last minute and a half. I wrote it in the last hour or two. XD I just decided it would be fun to go for a little bit of Mamoru angst, with a dash of cheering up from Usagi, and a pinch of romance. Who wouldn't love that kind of recipe?

I _think_ it all makes sense, but if it doesn't, let me know. :D I hope it doesn't move too fast or anything...I can never tell. It seems to flow nice to me. Anyway, enjoy:D

* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all associated characters do not belong to me. :(

* * *

It was a cold, dreary day in Tokyo, and everything outside glistened with a sheen of icy rainwater. Usagi squealed as her foot landed in a puddle, splashing her leg with cold water. She was freezing and she couldn't _wait_ to get to the warm sanctuary of the Crown Arcade. Another puddle and another squeal later, she finally reached the doors of the Arcade, which wooshed open welcomingly and she hurried inside making a sound of distaste. "Ugh! I hate the rain!" she exclaimed, shaking her head a little.

"Hi Usagi-chan!" Motoki called cheerfully from a booth where he was serving customers.

She grinned and waved. "Hi Motoki-Onii-san!" She braced herself, waiting to hear another male voice, this one mocking instead of welcoming, but it never came. This piqued her curiosity. Mamoru-baka was almost never absent from the Arcade in the afternoons. She glanced over at the counter, expecting him to be missing, but there he was, sitting on the same stool he always did, a mug of steaming coffee in front of him and a book, though the book, strangely enough, was closed. She frowned. Why hadn't he said anything to her yet? What could be wrong? Well, she certainly wasn't just going to be ignored. She huffed, straightening up and marched up to the counter, tapping him on the shoulder. "Mamoru-baka! Don't you have anything to add?" she asked imperiously.

He looked over his shoulder at her and the tiniest smile flickered across his face before it was gone. "Oh. Good afternoon, Odango," he said, but his voice lacked its usual mocking overtones and barely concealed amusement.

Usagi's face fell and concern began scratching at her emotions. "Mamoru-baka? What's the matter with you?" she asked. "You're acting strangely today."

He sighed and shook his head heavily. "Nothing, Odango. I'm just…not up for bickering today."

Usagi's eyes widened. He was ALWAYS ready to bicker. Something serious must have happened to him to make him too upset to tease her. She slid onto the stool beside him and set her bag on the counter, tilting her head and folding her hands in preparation to listen. Something was wrong with Mamoru-baka and she wanted to know what. "Mamoru-kun," she said gently, "What's the matter?"

He turned to look at her, this time surprise etched on his features. She could see the sadness behind his eyes and it bothered her more than she would have liked. "What do you care, Odango?" he asked, his tone slightly bitter.

She frowned at him. "Hey! I care! Just because you're a jerk to me doesn't mean it doesn't bother me when you're upset!"

He smirked sardonically. "Oh, wonderful. I'm glad you think so highly of me."

She scowled. "And why should I think any more highly of you?"

He sighed. "You shouldn't." With that, he turned and let his head fall to his arms.

Usagi stared at him in astonishment. He really _was_ feeling low right now. Her gaze softened and she leaned forward. "Mamoru-kun…please. Tell me what's wrong."

"Usagi-chan," his muffled voice said, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"But Mamoru-kun, it might help," she said, eying him carefully. What on earth could have done this to stoic, strong Mamoru?

He didn't answer for a few minutes and she was preparing to ask again when he finally muttered, "Usagi-chan, a girl like you couldn't understand."

Usagi immediately took offense. "'A girl like me'? What's that supposed to mean, baka!" she demanded.

He straightened up, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "A girl like you, Usagi-chan—a girl who is loved by everyone who meets her, who has probably had thousands of dates, who doesn't know what it's like NOT to be loved. A girl like _that_."

Usagi's brow furrowed and she said quietly. "I have not had thousands of dates…and I'm not loved by everyone who meets me either."

"Oh really? Name one person you know who doesn't love you," he challenged her.

Without hesitation she said coolly, "You."

Mamoru's mouth opened, his expression already triumphant until he realized what she had said and then his expression dropped. "That's not true," he whispered.

Usagi stared at him for a minute and then snorted with laughter. "Oh please Mamoru-kun. You don't have to lie to my face. You won't hurt my feelings. I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you," he insisted. "I never have. No one could."

Usagi tilted her head a little, bewildered. "…Really?"  
"Yes, really." He looked at her. "So is there anyone else?"

Usagi contemplated the various enemies she had had as Sailor Moon, but had a feeling those wouldn't count even if she _could_ tell him about them. "…No," she said softly. "If you don't hate me, then why do you tease me?"

He flushed slightly and shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. But do you see? Everyone loves you Usagi-chan. I…no one loves me. I'm just a 'stupid, arrogant, stuck-up, jerk'," he said sullenly.

Usagi frowned. "That's not true. Motoki-Onii-san loves you."

"Wow. One whole person. I'm sure a great guy because of that," he said sarcastically.

Usagi's eyebrows contracted even further. "Don't say that! I'm sure there are plenty of other people who love you, just because I can't name them—"

"It doesn't matter Usagi-chan. I'm just having a bad day. I'll be over it tomorrow, and back to my ornery, standoffish self," he muttered.

"You're not like that, Mamoru-kun!" she insisted.

"And how would you know? Like you said, I've never given you any reason to like me," he said sharply.

Usagi floundered a little. "Because—because I _know_ Mamoru-kun. Even if you _are_ mean to me. I've seen the way you act around other people. You're perfectly nice to _other_ people. Girls love you."

"Ah! Girls love the way I _look_," he corrected her.

Usagi scowled. "Well, if you're just going to turn everything I say into your own little pity party then maybe I WILL just leave you here alone, Mamoru-kun! I just wanted to help you! I'm sorry you feel so alone that you can't even open up to one of the two people in the world whom you love."

Mamoru's eyes widened, "No, wait—Usagi-chan, please don't go. I'm sorry."

She huffed, "Are you going to tell me what's bugging you, or are you just going to keep sulking and cursing the world for your rotten luck?"

Mamoru swallowed and looked away, "All right. I'll tell you if you just…don't go."

Usagi nodded. "Good." She settled back onto the stool and fixed her gaze on him.

Mamoru fidgeted a little, rubbing his fingers over the ceramic of his coffee mug. "There…there's this girl."

Usagi nodded encouragingly, ignoring the little twist her stomach gave. So there was a girl Mamoru liked, who cared?

He exhaled slowly. "I…like her. But she doesn't like me. Actually, she thinks I'm a stuck-up jerk." He shifted a little in his seat. "I've always known it, but…" he shrugged. "I don't know. Today was a bad day, and it just seems worse today. I just wish…I wish she didn't hate me. Then maybe she'd like me…"

Usagi watched him, her gaze soft. "Mamoru-kun, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She knows you're a good person…just like I do."

A flush spread over Mamoru's cheeks and he coughed. "I want more than that though…" He glanced up at her. "I want her to like me like I like her."

The twist in Usagi's stomach was stronger this time. "Well have you asked her? She's a complete baka if she doesn't like you, Mamoru-kun," she said firmly. Where had that come from? She supposed it were true though. And why did it bother her so much that he liked this other girl? _She_ certainly didn't like him like that. Or at least…she thought she didn't.

She missed the spark of hope in Mamoru's eye. "Why? …would you if it were…you?" he asked quietly.

A bright flush spread across Usagi's face and she looked down at her hands. If he liked her? Like that? _Would_ she like it? She didn't really have to think, the squirming, warm feeling in her stomach told her all she needed to know. "…I might," she replied softly, her blush growing even more.

"…She's you."

Usagi's eyes widened and her head shot up, her heart suddenly pounding very fast. "What?" she whispered.

Mamoru was as pink as she was and his eyes were fixed on his nervously fidgeting hands. "She's you. The girl, the one I like."

"Me?" Usagi squeaked.

A small smile flickered across his face. "Yes. You."

"Mamoru-kun…" she breathed.

He glanced up, now visibly trembling. "So…do you think maybe…you…like me?" he asked uncertainly.

Usagi glanced down at her own hands, suddenly embarrassed. "Mamoru-kun…you're not teasing me are you? Because this would be really mean… I…I don't think I could forgive you if…" She began to choke up and she trailed off.

He reached forward to grab her hand and then hesitated. "I'm not teasing Usagi-chan. I promise. I really do…like you."

After a moment, she looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and a wavery smile on her face. "Then yes. I think this girl you like…she could definitely like you back."

Mamoru stared at her in astonishment for a second before a grin split his face and he took hold of her hand, dragging her off of her own stool and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny shoulders. "You really don't hate me?" he whispered.

She giggled, tentatively hugging him back. "No. I don't hate anyone Mamoru-kun…least of all you."

"I'm sorry for teasing you. I didn't mean it. I just…I couldn't stop myself," he said apologetically.

Usagi turned her head upward and smiled at him. "I know. It's okay."

He gazed down at her, his expression still fraught with bewildered elation and looking down at her in his arms. "Usagi-chan…" he whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Can I…kiss you?"

A blush quickly spread over the bridge of her nose, but she bit her lip and gave a small nod. With her permission, Mamoru tenderly lowered his head and brushed his lips softly against hers. Usagi sank even further into his embrace her heart soaring within her chest. This was…everything she had ever dreamed it would be. True, she hadn't dreamed about it being with _Mamoru_, but hey, she certainly wasn't complaining now. When they finally pulled apart a minute later, they both looked star struck.

With a tiny smile, Usagi finally murmured, "So I guess you're feeling better, Mamo-chan?"

He grinned, "Much better. Thank you, Usako."

She blushed happily and hugged him tightly. This was going to be a wonderful adventure.

* * *


End file.
